


Boys will be boys

by Levirena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, some people just cannot be saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: After the movie timeline, Newt sent Credence to Hogwarts. He had a peaceful pleasant life with people who sincerely loved him.Until Grindelwald broke the jail and found him again. And he again followed Graves, or Grindelwald. Some people just cannot be saved.Sorry for my dark interpretation of this (mostly) bright movie.And as a non-native English speaker I apologize for any mistakes I made.





	

“Credence! What a delightful encounter.”

  
_“Mr. Grave…no. You are not him. You are….”_

  
“So they sent you to Hogwarts—what did it feel like to be a true wizard? Sometimes even I miss school days, surrounded by beige student with their stupid witchcraft…Wait, wait, wait, you’re showing what you’ve learnt to me? PUT YOUR WAND DOWN. The whole America couldn’t stop me from escaping.”

  
_“I’m going to report to the head.”_

  
“You’re going nowhere. You will follow me as long as I need you.”

  
_“I won’t leave my friends! I have friends now, and family, a family. You’re weak and you can not force me.”_

  
“I never forced you. Remember? In those nights reigned by deep and dead silence, you volunteered to kneel down before me, begging me…”

  
_“Stop! I never wanted it, never! You betrayed me! I thought you were my friend, I thought you loved—”_

  
“Calm down. They treated you gently. You’re much more properly dressed and get a beautiful haircut. Did they erase your scars? Show me your hand.”

  
_“I will no longer fall for your—”_

  
“I said show me your hand.”

  
“They won’t disappear, will they? The scars—who you were in the past and what you will be in the future—are not likely to change. Ignorant as Mr. Scamander was, relocated his pet to another cage and expected it to transform. But my boy will always be my boy.”

  
_“Mr. Scamander is nice to me. He did not treat me as his pet.”_

  
“Nice, right, indeed. Did you notice the way he stared at you? Like you were a wounded, timid bowtruckle. He took delight in playing the savior, wearing an air of innocence…and you sated him.”

  
_“You are wicked, corrupted, you do not even qualified to speak his name…”_

  
“Ah! Then tell me the truth, did you ever change, in Hogwarts? Did your so-called friends and families protect you from everlasting fear? Did those wisdom words your learnt defend yourself from wanting…me?”

  
_“You betrayed me! You belittled me! I won’t—”_

  
“Your thirst for love, trust and care has been quenched. Is my boy satisfied with all he has got?”

 

\---------------------------------------

“Hurry up. We are going to a place far away.”

  
_“I will follow you…Mr. Graves. Mr. Grindelwald. Of my own will.”_

  
“Not because of loneliness, desperate or helplessness, you follow me because of your hunger for me, which put yourself under my control till your last breath.”


End file.
